


Bindings

by DarbyDoo22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, Supportive Peter Hale, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Worried Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles seems to be doing worse after the nogitune is deal with, and Peter is worried. Stiles won’t tell him what is going on, so Peter decides to find out for himself. Instead of some life threatening conditions, Peter finds out something personal about Stiles that he wasn’t meant to know.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192
Collections: Trans Bingo 2021





	Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not my usual kind of fic but I’m happy to be writing trans characters! Thanks to LeviSqueaks for the inspiration! Let me know what you think!

Peter wasn’t sure why Stiles seemed more anxious, now that the nogitune was gone. He was used to smelling a low level of anxiety on Stiles at all times, but this was so much more. 

The scent lingered wherever he went. Derek’s loft, Peter’s apartment, even the police station. It was overwhelming at times, and if asked, Peter would say that was why it had taken him a few extra days to notice another change in Stiles’..... behaviour. 

Peter was sitting next to Stiles, listening to Derek go on about how quiet things had been lately, when he noticed it. The two of them had been sitting for almost an hour now, having gotten to the loft fairly early. But Stiles’ breathing was laboured, heavy even. 

Peter had no idea what it meant. It clearly wasn’t from exertion, and he was not aware of any recent injuries that would cause such discomfort. 

When the meeting was finally over, Stiles was the first to leave. Peter took one look around, saw that none of the pack were paying any attention to either of them, and quickly followed Stiles outside. 

Peter waited until Stiles was almost at the Jeep before making his presence known. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked. Stiles jumped at the sound of his words, and quickly turned to face him. 

“Dude, don’t call me that” Stiles answered immediately. Peter rolled his eyes but waited silently for Stiles to answer. When it became apparent that wasn’t going to happen, Peter tried again. 

“Stiles, you smell hurt and anxious. I’m worried about you. Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Peter asked. Stiles took a deep, still laboured breath, and sighed. 

“It’s nothing to worry about. When the nogitune and I split, and I got a new body, some things were different, or I guess not changed in the new body” Stiles explained. Not that it was much of an explanation. 

“Look, I’m not dying or anything. I just need to start on some meds again. A surgery or two when I can afford that. But I’m fine, so don’t worry about it” Stiles told him before turning around and climbing into his Jeep. 

Peter let him drive off before starting to come up with a plan. He wasn’t likely to get any information out of anyone, so he really only had one option. Peter got in his car and drove to the Beacon Hills hospital. 

Going through Stiles’ medical records was probably the opposite of what Stiles had meant when he’d told Peter not to worry about it. But Peter didn’t have many pack members to worry about. He couldn’t just leave something like this alone. Especially when it came to Stiles. 

Stiles, who included Peter at pack meetings, who scented him. Stiles, who actually seemed to care about Peter, as much as Peter had grown to care for him. 

Stiles, who was probably the only member of their pack that could control their heartbeat when lying about how serious this was. The thought alone made Peter speed up, hyper focused on his need to make sure that Stiles was okay. 

The hospital was severely understaffed when he got there, which was understandable after the attacks from the nogitune. Thankfully, it meant that when Peter asked to go over his own medical records from his time in a coma, he was left alone to do so. In the room full of the hospital’s paper copies of everyone’s records. 

The second the door closed behind him, Peter put his own records down on the small desk to his right, and went to the filing cabinets that took up most of the room. It was all organized alphabetically, so Stiles’ record should have been easy enough to find. 

When he did find Stiles’ records, Peter was surprised that it was under the name ‘Stiles’. He’d been expecting the monstrosity of a name Stiles kept saying he had been given, though none of the pack knew what it was. 

He wasn’t here to find out Stiles’ name though, he reminded himself, before opening the file. 

The first half was as Peter expected. Diagnosis for ADHD, anxiety, a therapist recommendation. It was the second therapist recommendation that made him pause. Peter recognized the name. 

Well, Peter wasn’t certain that it was the same therapist that his nephew had gone to before the fire, but that certainly would explain things. 

Peter continued to read on, and his suspicions were confirmed. The therapist had recommended some non disclosed drugs, and a non-emergency surgery. It wasn’t written in the notes, but Peter knew. Stiles was trans. Or at least, did not identify as his assigned gender.

That certainly explained his anxiety about his body after the nogitune. Peter was still at a loss as to why Stiles was having a hard time breathing. 

‘Some things were different, or I guess not changed’ Stiles had told him. Stiles..... Stiles’ new body hadn’t had changes. Hadn’t gone through the non-emergency surgery listed in his medical records. Stiles hadn’t had top surgery, he was binding, Peter’s mind supplied. That certainly explained his breathing. 

Peter was relieved that Stiles wasn’t actually dying, despite Stiles’ assurances. But now Peter was left with a choice of what to do with the information he had. He could pretend not to know. Go on as if he’d never found out. 

But Stiles deserved better than that. Peter didn’t feel guilty about going through Stiles’ medical records. He’s been worried and wanted to be sure that Stiles wasn’t dying. He did, however, feel guilty about finding out something personal before Stiles had wanted him to know. 

Peter liked to think that Stiles would have told him, eventually. But if and when Peter found out should have been Stiles’ choice. Peter sighed as he put Stiles’ records back in the filing cabinet. The sooner her told Stiles about this, the better, he reasoned. 

Stiles was pacing nervously in his bedroom. He’d told Peter to not worry about something. But Stiles knew better than to think Peter would ever leave something alone just because he’d asked. 

Peter liked Stiles, at least enough to flirt with him. Stiles was almost certain it wasn’t a joke either. But that didn’t mean Peter would respect his wishes to not try to find out what was going on. 

Stiles sighed in frustration. If he knew Peter even half as well as he liked to think, Peter would know by the end of the week. And then.....

Well, Stiles wasn’t sure what would happen then. How would Peter react to Stiles being trans? 

He would definitely stop flirting. He’d probably stop letting Stiles scent mark him. He wouldn’t sit as close to Stiles at the pack meetings, like the rest of the pack had been doing since the nogitune. 

Stiles was glad for the distance with the rest of the pack, partly because of the changes he was doing his best to deal with, but also because he knew the pack blamed him for Alison almost dying. 

But Stiles wasn’t sure if he could deal with Peter cutting him off, ignoring him like the others did. Just the thought was enough to make Stiles want to cry. 

He shook his head, as if it could shake the thoughts from his mind. There was nothing he could do now but wait. With a sigh, Stiles stopped pacing. 

He turned towards his bed, ready to face-plant and maybe wallow some more. But sitting on the edge of his bed, silently observing him, was Peter. Stiles froze as he felt the panic start to built in his gut. 

Peter couldn’t have found out already, could he? Could Stiles really be losing... whatever it was they had, so soon?

“Stiles, I.... I came by to apologize” Peter started. He seemed to be looking anywhere but at Stiles, which only made Stiles more nervous. 

Stiles took a step towards him, then another, until he was crowding in Peter’s space, towering over him. When Peter eventually looked up at him, Stiles finally spoke. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Stiles asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

Stiles held his breath as Peter reach out towards him. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t for Peter to put his hands on either side of his waist and pull him impossibly closer. 

“I was worried about you. You said you were fine, but I know better than to believe that. So I.... went through your medical records, and found out something I wasn’t supposed to” Peter mumbled. 

“My medical records? What the hell Peter?” He asked, before something occurred to him. 

“Hold on.... what do you think you found out from my records? I’ve seen them and the information is pretty vague” Stiles told him. Peter nodded but sighed before continuing. 

“The were vague, but before the fire, my nephew, James, was going going to the same gender therapist that was listed in your file. 

Based on what you told me this afternoon, I’m assuming your breathing is more laboured because you’re binding again?” Peter asked. 

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. He stood still, waiting for Peter to do something, say something, anything. He felt Peter’s hands tighten at his waist, but Peter didn’t say a word. 

“It.... I was finally getting used to it. I was comfortable with who I was and then I had to get possessed by a demon! And as if that wasn’t bad enough, it completely reversed everything I’ve done to transition. 

I have to readjust my doses of testosterone. I have to get used to binding again until I can get surgery. I hate this. I hate it so much” Stiles admitted. He felt the sting of tears starting to build in the corners of his eyes, but could do nothing to stop them. 

“Sweetheart” Peter started, making Stiles flinch at the word. 

“Stiles. I’m so sorry you have to go through all of this again. I’m here for you if you need anything at all. You don’t have to do this alone” Peter told him. 

Stiles finally broke down at Peter’s words. He was sobbing loudly, violently, so much that he was shaking from it. 

Because he had gone through everything alone the first time. No one had known beside his dad, who hadn’t been around for much of anything, let alone Stiles’ transition. 

Stiles couldn’t see much beyond the tears in his eyes, but let himself be pulled onto the bed. Let Peter manhandle him until they were spooning, Peter being a warm reassuring presence pressed up against his back. Peter had one arm around his waist, his other hand coming up to gently play with Stiles hair. 

“Are you going to tell the pack?” Stiles asked when he’d finally calmed down enough to trust his own voice to speak. 

“Not unless you want me to” Peter answered. Stiles let of a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding. 

Stiles shook his head as an answer. He wasn’t ready for the pack to know. He was grateful beyond words that Peter wasn’t planning on telling them. But Stiles still had one more concern. 

“What about this?” Stiles asked, reaching out to hold Peter’s hand that had been resting at his waist. 

“Whatever you’re okay with, but not until you turn eighteen” Peter told him, making Stiles laugh. 

“I’m already eighteen Peter. How do you think I was able to get surgery without my dad’s approval?” Stiles asked, though he wasn’t actually expecting an answer. 

Stiles took a deep breath and let go of Peter’s hand, but only so so he could turn to face him. Stiles looked up at Peter, who was looking at him with a soft, almost hesitant expression. 

“I..... I want to be your boyfriend” Stiles told him. Peter smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. 

“I guess that semi- answers my next question. Is there anything else I should know, pronoun wise, or for terms of endearment?” Peter asked. 

Stiles looked up at him in confusion. 

“I know you don’t like when I call you sweetheart” Stiles cringed as if in confirmation, as Peter continued “is there anything else you don’t want to be called?” 

“He and his is fine. Please don’t call me sweetheart, sweetie, darling, pretty or beautiful. I reserve the right to add to the list if I don’t like something later on” Stiles told him. Peter nodded, reaching up to cup Stiles face in his hands. 

“Can I kiss you, my love?” Peter asked. Stiles blushed at the name, embarrassed but happy happy that Peter had found a name that seemed to fit. He mumbled a ‘yes’ before leaning in and kissing Peter.


End file.
